Marisa Kirisame
200px |Name = Marisa Kirisame |Caption = Artwork from }} Marisa Kirisame is a human magician from Touhou Project, and is one of the most important sub-characters of the series (according to series producer ZUN). She made her first appearance in Story of Eastern Wonderland as Mima's subordinate, and has been a playable character alongside Reimu Hakurei ever since. Her personality is sometimes described as disagreeable, but in some other titles, straightforward. Either way, she is a very self-confident person that likes to stick her nose into every trouble out of curiosity. She has a compulsive tendency to "borrow" things (which has led to multiple heated confrontations between her and Patchouli Knowledge). Her magic is amplified with a device she carries around known as the Mini-Hakkero. Marisa is also known for copying other characters' spellcards and improving them to suit her tastes (the most notable example being Yuuka Kazami's '''Master Spark', which serves as the basis for Marisa's Final Spark and Dragon Meteor spellcards).'' In M.U.G.E.N, has been made various times. Ricepigeon's Mimi-chan :Main Article: Mimi-chan Marisa also owns an Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile named Mimi-chan, which was created for M.U.G.E.N by RicePigeon. This character was intentionally made as a joke character since anything, including walking into an opponent, will cause it to explode, knocking out both Mimi-chan and the opponent and forcing the round to end in a draw. The character was also perceived as a joke in poor taste by some due to the fact that the character was released on the 10th anniversary of the September 11th attacks. hoe2's version This version of Marisa has custom sprites. Her hypers, specials, and supers are very standard, involving the broom,her magic, and various versions of Master Spark. The creator also made a Patchouli Knowledge in this style. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 95 *Defence: 98 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Palette Gallery' Hoe2MarisaPalette4.png|marisa_K Hoe2MarisaPalette1.png|marisa_K2 Hoe2MarisaPalette5.png|marisa_K3 Hoe2MarisaPalette2.png|marisa_K4 (Colors of Marisa during the Pc98 period of Touhou) Hoe2MarisaPalette6.png|marisa_K5 Hoe2MarisaPalette3.png|marisa_K6 Kohaku's version This version of Marisa is like most of Kohaku's Touhou characters. It has a select mode when the match starts, 2 strikers, multiple hypers, and a Street Fighter 4 style winquote screen. This version of Marisa also has a voice. The A.I is decent. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Palette Gallery' MarisaKohakuPalette1.png|Marisa MarisaKohakuPalette2.png|Pink MarisaKohakuPalette3.png|Kula (Kula Diamond's colors) MarisaKohakuPalette4.png|Kohaku (Kohaku's colors) MarisaKohakuPalette5.png|PMarisa MarisaKohakuPalette6.png|Mango MarisaKohakuPalette7.png|Green MarisaKohakuPalette9.png|Magneto (Magneto's colors) MarisaKohakuPalette10.png|Purple MarisaKohakuPalette11.png|Pweety Pgrs111MAGEN's Version In M.U.G.E.N Pgrs111MAGEN made it as retarded Marisa. And it is a spriteswap of the regular marisa Trivia * Nimame's Young Joseph has an alternate taunt against Hoe2's Marisa. Videos File:Marisa vs Benson File:Mugen 106 The Master Spark Category:CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:HumansCategory:Touhou CharactersCategory:Magic UsersCategory:PC-98 Touhou Characters Category:Broom UsersCategory:AntiheroesCategory:90's CharactersCategory:Shoto Clone